1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to file format systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for processing image files of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Image files can be viewed on electronic devices, such as, mobile phones or computers, for example. These image files can come in many image formats such as, Bitmap (BMP), Graphics Interchange Format (GIF), Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), for example. No matter what the format of the image files viewed on the electronic devices, users may view a plurality of image files together or one by one through special software. It's not convenient to use the special software for viewing a image files having a front side and a back side.